enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
8. kolovoza u Domovinskom ratu
Domovinski rat po nadnevcima: 8. kolovoza u Domovinskom ratu. 1990. '- Dnevni list "Rilindia" danas se nije pojavio na kioscima, čime je, nakon prestanka rada RTV Prištine, Kosovo ostalo bez javnih medija na albanskom jeziku.' '- "Narodna armija" u svom komentaru ističe da konfederalna Jugoslavija više ne bi bila Jugoslavija.' 1991. '- Hrvatska Vlada zahtijeva mjere za zamrzavanje odnosa sa Srbijom.' - Pobunjeni hrvatski Srbi prekinuli primirje na Baniji. U topničkoj i puščanoj vatri ubijen jedan hrvatski gardist a ranjeno više civila. - U Zagrebu osnovana Hrvatska liga za mir. '- Dužnosnici u Tirani protestiraju protiv rastućeg broja vojnika JNA koji su stacionirani na albanskoj granici' '- Mađarska uložila formalni protest nakon Sto su avioni JNA nekoliko puta povrijedili mađarski zračni prostor.' 1992. '- Jednoglasno usvojenom Rezolucijom br. 769 Vijeća sigurnosti UN napokon priznalo i odlučilo osigurati hrvatski suverenitet.' - Otvoren sarajevski aerodrom. - Srbi iz BiH prijete napadom na europske nuklearne centrale u slučaju vojne intervencije Zapada. 1993. - Ministarstvo obrane Republike Hrvatske u priopćenju izražava svoju zaprepaštenost, ogorčenje i oštar prosvjed zbog insinuacija i cinizma u internom biltenu UN, gdje se navodi kao jedna od varijanti potapanja dijela pontonskog mosta na Masleničkom ždrilu i mogućnost "sabotaže lokalnih bandita". - "Sarajevo je srpski grad i on će to ostati", rekao predsjednik tzv. skupštine republike srpske Momčilo Krajišnik u intervjuu novosadskom listu "Dnevnik". - Muslimanska strana, predvođena Alijom Izetbegovićem, u svojim zemljovidima traži više od 50 posto BiH teritorija, i to zajedno s Mostarom, izlaskom na more kod Ploča i koridorima. 1994. - Zajednica prognanika Hrvatske uputila pismo hrvatskoj Vladi u kojem objavljuje popis još pet prijelaza u UNPA područja koja su deblokirali i predali pod kontrolu MUP-a. '- Kardžićevi Srbi skrivaju glavne mafijaške vođe, te zajedno s "Cosom nostrom" krijumčare drogu i "peru" zarađen novac kriminalnim transakcijama, tvrdi talijanski list "La Sicilia" koji izlazi u Cataniji'. - Na Brijunima predsjednik Tuđman primio čelnike hrvatskog naroda u BiH, koji su ga upoznali s problemima u uspostavi federalnih i konfederalnih odnosa, odnosno s provedbom Washingtonskog sporazuma. 1995. - Predsjednik Republike Hrvatske dr. Franjo Tuđman na svečanosti u Predsjedničkim dvorima predao visoka odličja Predsjedniku Predsjedništva BiH Aliji Izetbegoviću Velered kraljice Jelene - a ministru vanjskih poslova Muhamedu Šaćirbeju - Red kneza Branimira. - Oslobađanjem okupiranih područja dvije trećine prognanika mogu postati povratnici, a to se odnosi na oko 120.000 ljudi, dok prognanika iz Slavonije i Baranje ostaje još sedamdesetak tisuća, rekao potpredsjednik Vlade dr. Jure Radić na sastanku sa županima oslobođenih područja u Zagrebu. '- Ni strateški ni geopolitički nismo mogli dopustiti da se tzv. republika srpska krajina i tzv. republike srpska povežu, jer bi onda bilo deset puta teže osloboditi hrvatski prostor,' izjavio u Zagrebu domaćim i stranim novinarima hrvatski ministar obrane Gojko Šušak, objašnjavajući situaciju oko Bihaća. - Međunarodni odbor Crvenog križa procjenjuje da je iz bivših sektora sjever-jug do sada otišlo oko 100.000 hrvatskih Srba, a na području Gline i Topuskog još se uvijek nalazi oko 40.000, rekao u Zagrebu glasnogovornik ICRC-a Lars Lemche. - Ne može se izjednačavati događaje u Hrvatskoj s onim što se dogodilo u Srebrenici ili Žepi. Karadžićevi su Srbi tamo strijeljali 2.500 Bošnjaka, masovno silovali, a za 4.000 ljudi ne zna se kakva im je sudbina. Hrvatska nije planirala iseliti Srbe kao što je učinio Mladić. Ne vidjeti razlike je politički neodgovorno i moralno problematično, izjavio u Bonnu njemački političar Stefan Schwarz, dobar poznavatelj balkanskih prilika. 1996. - Sporazum o normalizaciji odnosa između Zagreba i Beograda, o kojem je bilo riječi u Ateni, podrazumijeva i sporazum o uspostavi diplomatskih odnosa. Tako će se dosadašnji uredi pretvoriti u veleposlanstva dviju država. Izvori *Hrvatski informativni centar Hrvatski spomenar: 1. kolovoza - 10. kolovoza Kategorija:Domovinski rat po nadnevcima